Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory, including volatile and non-volatile memory.
Volatile memory requires power to maintain its data, and includes random-access memory (RAM), dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), or synchronous dynamic random-access memory (SDRAM), among others.
Error correction code (ECC) RAM uses additional bits to address bit errors in RAM due to, for example, cosmic background radiation or other electrical or magnetic interference. A variety of error correction techniques can be used to realize ECC RAM, such as using parity bits or error correction codes (e.g., Hamming codes).